Elvis Presley
— | prejardhja = Memphis, Tennessee | instrument = vokal, kitarë, piano, bas kitare, daulle, ukulele | zhanri = Rock and roll Country Gospel Blues Country rock | profesioni = Këngëtar, Muzikant, Aktor, Ushtar amerikan | label = Sun RCA Victor | bashkëpunim = Jerry Lee Lewis, The Jordanaires | webfaqja = Elvis.com }} Legjenda e rock-ut Elvis Presley lindi më 8 janar të vitit 1935 në Tupelo, Missisipi, ShBA. Emri i tij i plote ishte Elvis Aaron Presley. Biografia Fëmijëria e tij ishte e varfër dhe e vështirë. Thuhet se kur ishte vetem 6 vjeç "po vdiste" të kishte një biçikletë që për fat të keq (por edhe për fat të mirë) ishte shumë e shtrenjtë kështu që nëna Gladys vendosi t'i dhuronte për ditëlindjen e tijë një kitarë që e gjeti në një dyqan sendesh të përdorura që kushtonte 12.9 dollarë. Ky gjest bën që tek Elvisi të lindëte pasioni për telat dhe muzikën, saqë rrinte me orë të tëra duke dëgjuar gospel dhe këngët spirituale që këndoheshin në kishëzën e vogël pranë shtëpisë. Kur ishte 13 vjec transferohet me familjen ne Memphis ku frekuenton zonen me kulturen me te madhe te qytetit. Por askush nuk vinte bast për te ardhmen e djaloshit te ri me nje balluke te madhe me brilantine, qe fillon te punoje si nje kamionist. Ne SHBA dicka po ndodh. Konformizmi dhe moraliteti i brezave te vjeter po lekundet Asgje me e mire për nje te ri te bardhe qe paraqet muzike dhe ekcentricitet prej te ziu. Sam Philips i “Sun Records” degjon nje pjese te Elvisit dhe mbetet i mahnitur. Nxjerr kater dollare dhe firmos kontraten e pare me Elvisin. Ne fillimet e karieres se tij ne 3 prill 1956 Elvis merr pjese ne nje prej spektakleve televizive me te ndjekura te quajtura “Milton Berle Show “. 40 milion spektatore asistojne ne shfaqen e tij por milionat janë me te vertete shume për sa i takon fitimeve te tij dhe dimensioneve te shitjeve te disqeve te tij. Edhe kinemaja interesohet për Elvisin. Do tia dale te xhiroje 33 filma. I pari prej tyre lancoi edhe te paharueshmen kenge “Love me tender” qe bene qe Elvisin ta dashuronin për zerin e tij te thelle dhe tmerresisht romantik Elvis the Pelvis (pelvis i thone legenit ) sic e quanin tifozet e tij duke iu referuar levizjeve te tij piruetale te legenit, ne kulmin e karieres se tij dukej nje mit i paperendueshem. Kudo vajza te reja ne delir te gatshme te te uluritur ne menyre histerike dhe për te hedhur veshje intime drejt tij. Kronikat e atyre viteve rrefejne për veshtiresite e perhershme te policise për te ruajtur Elvisin nga demtimet pas çdo koncerti deri sa te kthehej i shendoshe ne Graceland, nje ndertese koloniale ne Memphis e rrethuar nga nje park i madh. Nga nje kisheze e vogel Graceland u shnderrua ne nje banese mbreterore . Arqitektet me disa milon dollare e shnderuan ate ne nje pallat mbreteror te denje për nje mbret qe edhe sot është nje vend turistik i shkelqyeshem. Elvisi nuk e fshehu kurre namin e nje djaloshi naiv saqe nje dite thoshte “ Kur isha femije isha nje enderrimtar. Lexoja librat me kartone dhe behesha heroi i atyre librave, shikoja nje film dhe behesha heroi i atij filmi. Cdo nje qe kam enderruar u be 100 here me e vertete”. Ne 24 mars 1958 merret ushtar ne nje qender stervitore te Teksasit me matrikulen US53310761. Nje sherbim ushtarak anormal nen pranine e perhershme te gazetareve, fotoreportereve dhe tifozeve te rinj qe rrethonin çdo dalje te tij te lire. E mbaron ushtrine ne 5 mars 1960, kthehet ne skene dhe ben nje duet me Frank Sinatra ne shfaqen "Welcome Home Elvis". . Vdekja e nenes Gladys ishte nje goditje shume e madhe për ekuilibrin emotiv te tij. Ajo lidhje e forte e prere papritmas behet shkak i semundjeve dhe gjendjeve ansioze. Po mbreti nuk është apak i deshtuar. Nje dite takon nje vajze 14 vjecare Priscilla bija e nje kapiteti te aviacionit te SHBA-se ne qenden e Natos ne Gjermani. Nje goditje vetetime qe ne 1 maj 1967 kthehet ne nje martese. Tamam 9 muaj me pas ne 1 shkurt 1958 lind Lisa Marie qe do te martohet me mbretin e popit Michael Jackson Mbas 8 vjet mungese ne skene, ne 1968 Elvis behet protagonist i concerteve live me spetakolin " Elvis the special Comeback" Kthet i veshur me lekure te zeze me te njejten karizem dhe te njejten energji qe kishin karakterizuar dhe kapur brezat gjate dhjetevjecarit te meparshem.: Ne 1973, hyn ne histoine e televizionit dhe spetaklit me "Aloha from Hawaii via satellite" me nje speciale qe e trasnmetuar ne 40 vende arrin me tepër se 1 miliard spektatore. Ne 12 shkurt fillon nje turne i ri qe mbyllet ne 26 qershor. Pastaj vendos te beje nje pushim. Kthehet ne shtepine tij ne Memphis. Nje dite behari kur shtrohet ne urgjencen e “Baptist Memorial Hospital” mjeket e deklarojne te vdekur për shkak te aritmise kardiake Eshte ora 15.30 i 16 gushtit 1977 Sigurisht Elvis nuk ka vdekur për ate qe e ka dashur shume dhe vazhdon ta benje njeriun e spetklit qe ka fituar me shume edhe pas vdekjes. Elvisi ia kalon personazheve si Bob Marley, Marilyn Monroe e John Lennon.Vetem ne 2001 Elvis fitoi 37 milion dollare. Albumet Çmimet e fituara Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme Category:Këngëtarë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1935 Category:Vdekje 1977 af:Elvis Presley an:Elvis Presley ar:إلفيس بريسلي arz:الفيس بريسلى az:Elvis Presli bat-smg:Elvis Preslės be:Элвіс Прэслі bg:Елвис Пресли bn:এল্‌ভিস প্রেস্‌লি br:Elvis Presley bs:Elvis Presley ca:Elvis Presley cs:Elvis Presley cy:Elvis Presley da:Elvis Presley de:Elvis Presley el:Έλβις Πρίσλεϊ en:Elvis Presley eo:Elvis Presley es:Elvis Presley et:Elvis Presley eu:Elvis Presley fa:الویس پریسلی fi:Elvis Presley fr:Elvis Presley fy:Elvis Presley ga:Elvis Presley gan:貓王 gl:Elvis Presley gv:Elvis Presley he:אלביס פרסלי hi:एल्विस प्रेस्ली hif:Elvis Presley hr:Elvis Presley hu:Elvis Presley id:Elvis Presley io:Elvis Presley is:Elvis Presley it:Elvis Presley ja:エルヴィス・プレスリー ka:ელვის პრესლი ko:엘비스 프레슬리 la:Elvis Presley lb:Elvis Presley lmo:Elvis Aaron Presley lt:Elvis Presley lv:Elviss Preslijs mk:Елвис Пресли ml:എല്‍വിസ് പ്രെസ്‌ലി mn:Элвис Пресли mr:एल्व्हिस प्रेस्ली ms:Elvis Presley nah:Elvis Presley nl:Elvis Presley nn:Elvis Presley no:Elvis Presley oc:Elvis Presley pag:Elvis Presley pam:Elvis Presley pap:Elvis Presley pi:एल्भिस प्रेस्ली pl:Elvis Presley pt:Elvis Presley qu:Elvis Presley ro:Elvis Presley ru:Пресли, Элвис sc:Elvis Presley scn:Elvis Presley sh:Elvis Presley simple:Elvis Presley sk:Elvis Presley sl:Elvis Presley sr:Елвис Пресли sv:Elvis Presley sw:Elvis Presley szl:Elvis Presley ta:எல்விஸ் பிரெஸ்லி tg:Элвис Пресли th:เอลวิส เพรสลีย์ tl:Elvis Presley tr:Elvis Presley uk:Елвіс Преслі ur:ایلوس پریسلے uz:Elvis Presley vi:Elvis Presley vo:Elvis Presley war:Elvis Presley yi:עלוויס פרעסלי zh:埃爾維斯·皮禮士利